


Under Will's Exclusive Care

by jimhoppersbeard



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/pseuds/jimhoppersbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick Chilton has settled in at Will's and finds out that Will maybe knew a little more than he had let on this whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Will's Exclusive Care

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tumblr user & friend hannahdesu who rocks and gave me the idea for this and then discussed this with me at length

Waking up at Will’s was very pleasant. Although his first few mornings there were a little awkward and he wasn’t quite used to this sort of living yet, Frederick Chilton had really started to settle in now summer was approaching. Today, the sun was beaming through the window and there was a faint humming sound coming from outside. With a slightly concerned expression across his face, Frederick rolled onto his back to stretch his limbs before grabbing his cane and walking over to the window to investigate. His bedroom was upstairs and the window looked out onto the back. Wearing his black cotton t-shirt and boxer briefs, he peered out to see Will - up early as usual - mowing the small patch of grass he called a lawn with his shirt off, sweat glistening in the sun. He looked so rugged and handsome, and the dogs were all laid out in the shade, watching him. It was a beautiful picture.

Frederick would be lying if he said he had never noticed Will before. He had always found him fascinating; from the moment they first met at the hospital he found that there was something about Will that he wanted. Like how he wanted to ‘collect psychopaths.’ But he didn't know what that thing was, and he was noticing Will a lot more now they were sharing a house together. He also noticed that the erection he woke up with had not gone away.

He hadn’t taken his eyes off Will since he looked out of the window, and his hand was now gripping his cane extremely tight. His other hand had found it’s way to his boxers, where he was stroking himself through the fabric. It wasn’t like he hadn’t jerked off in his office watching Will on one of the monitors before, and this was better, this was real and he could get caught and that just made it more exciting. He rubbed harder and released a deep but quiet moan as his eyes fluttered shut and his head tilted back a little. Opening his eyes again to get a good look at Will, his body, his hair, god he just looked so delicious and Frederick wanted to touch him. He wanted Will to touch him too, wanted to feel his strong arms wrapped around him.

His eyes shut again as he slipped his hand inside his underwear and wrapped his hand around his dick, his other hand beginning to ache at how tight he was gripping his cane. He dragged the hand holding his dick upwards slowly before teasing the tip with his fingers and sliding back down with the lubrication of his precome. Whimpering he opened his eyes again to get a glimpse of Will to fuel his fantasy, but he couldn’t see him. Everything else was there - the dogs, the grass cutter, but not Will. Perhaps he has just gone inside for a glass of water? Frederick made sure he was quiet as he thrust his hips forward, pushing his dick into his own hand and continuing with faster strokes now. He was getting close and it felt so good now that he didn’t care if Will heard him. His senses, other than touch, were lessening as the pleasure took over and - was that the sound of footsteps? the stairs creaking? Never mind Frederick just get on with it.

A louder moan escaped his lips as the door to his room was pushed open and he turned, panicking, hand flying out of his underwear, to see Will standing in the doorway, naked from the waist up, his hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead. For a second Frederick wished he could carry on with what he was doing with this sight in front of him, but he stutters out something about needing to use the shower instead, trying to cover the erection he still has, and attempting to move past Will - but Will doesn’t budge.

‘Is this what you did at the hospital, Frederick?’ Will says, darkly. Frederick pretends he doesn't know what Will is taking about. ‘Did you watch me in my cell and touch yourself in your office, wishing I was the one doing the touching?’

‘I… I wasn’t…’

‘You were. Windows work both ways, Frederick. At least the ones in my house do. I could see you from down there, you know, your eyes closed and your mouth open, your arm moving in a way that only suggests one thing.’

Frederick was frozen to the spot and his cheeks were bright red, at least now some of the blood had begun to move to other places in his body. At this point he didn’t know how he could find a way out of this, but he didn’t want to admit anything.

‘It’s ok. You can continue now.’ Will said this without moving or blinking and Frederick looked scared, if not a little confused.

‘Go on, I want to see. You watched me the whole time you had me locked in one of your cells and now I want to see what you were doing while you were watching. Get on the bed.’ It was a command not an option. Frederick breathed out and his eyes darted to the bed and then back to Will.

‘Come on, Frederick!’

He did as he was told. He laid down on his bed and watched Will with wide eyes as he followed him and climbed on the bed himself. Frederick looked hopeful, but Will just sat up at the foot of the bed, facing him and looking expectant.

‘I’m not going to touch you. You’re going to do that. Exactly like you did in your office all those times. How many times was it?’

‘I… I don’t…’

‘How many times, Frederick?’ He barked the words.

‘A few times, I can’t remember but more than once, four? Five? I don’t know!’

‘Good, now we’re getting somewhere,’ Will was enjoying how the roles between them had been reversed so perfectly. Frederick was under Will’s exclusive care now, in his home, and Will was going to be damn sure to make this clear to him.

‘Well, here I am! You’ve finally got the real thing. Knock yourself out. Or should i say, jerk yourself off.’

Frederick was finding this not only slightly terrifying, but also a huge turn on. He was rock hard again and Will’s smirk and tone of voice was the cause. He smirked too, and Will knew that it meant he was enjoying this. He pushed his hand into his underwear again and moaned loudly at the touch of his hand. He was keeping his eyes shut because Will was looking into them every time they were open.

‘Take them off,’ Will instructed, ‘and open your eyes I want to see them.’

Feeling uneasy he slipped out of his boxer briefs and dropped them onto the floor.

‘The shirt too,’ Will could see the panic on Frederick’s face, ‘I know you have a scar, Frederick, but honestly I’m finding you very attractive right now and I would like to see all of you.’

This helped. He took it off, and looked down at his scar as he lay back again. It helped, but not completely.

‘You look perfect,’ he was sincere but Frederick was unsure. ‘Touch yourself like you did the first time you watched me.’

Frederick’s hand moved quickly back to his dick and pumped fast. The first time there was no room for teasing and building up the pleasure - he just wanted to get rid of the boner Will had caused and he wanted to come. This had been building up since their first meeting and now he had collected him he couldn’t keep it in any longer. He was filled with lust and he needed to let it out. Quickly. He was panting hard.

‘Eager the first time, weren’t you? Desperate, even.’

Frederick shot Will a sassy look but continued on. He was about to come.

‘Better stop there I think. Show me the second time.’

Frederick removed his hand and took some deep breaths. Another touch would send him over the edge and that wouldn’t please Will. And boy did he want to please Will.

The second time he had been waiting for. He had wanted to spend time on himself and enjoy it. He rubbed and squeezed his balls as his other hand was by his chest, pinching his nipples. He whimpered and hummed at the sensation before bringing his hand down to caress the tip of his dick. Will had noticed him do this with his cane and it had always amused him, but from now on it would be more likely to turn him on. Frederick rubbed down with the palm of his hand lat against the underside of his dick and sighed. He looked so relaxed and filled with pleasure.

‘Better. You actually know what you’re doing don’t you? What I wouldn’t give for you to touch me like that. What were you thinking about?’

‘I…ahh… I was thinking about, hmmm, about you bending me over my desk… and… ooh, and…’

He couldn’t finish what he wanted to carry on saying, the words spurred him on as he wrapped his hand around himself and pumped slowly, rubbing the tip with his thumb, letting out a small but strangled moan.

‘You can carry on this time, Frederick, this is exactly what I wanted to see.’

He was so sensitive by now and he wanted to come. Will could tell. ‘Come for me. And then I am yours.’

Again Will’s words fuelled him. He jolted as he thrust his hips up and his orgasm hit hard, moaning loudly and shouting Will’s name. Before he had chance to come down from the pleasure, Will was on him, licking up the come that had splashed across his stomach and chest, sucking the last few drips from his dick. He looked up. ’You can have me now.’

Frederick wasted no time climbing on top of Will, who was now next to him on the bed. He was out of breath, but with the most energy Will had ever seen in him, licking one of Will’s nipples whilst reaching to run a hand through his drying hair. Trying so hard to please him. Will wasn’t as sensitive as Frederick, but he was pliant. Frederick shifted down to settle between Will’s legs and unbuttoned his trousers, pulling his boxer shorts down to free his already hard dick. He’d noticed it pushing against Will’s trousers while Will was firing questions at him only minutes ago and he’d wanted to touch it, feel it against him, suck it. Now he had the chance and he hummed in appreciation as his lips touched the shaft, making will pant out a little ‘Ahh.’

Continuing with the kissing and licking and sucking he was applying to Will, he could hear Will berthing heavily now, so he gripped onto his hips to pull himself back up.

‘In the drawer -’ Will was closer to the bedside table and Frederick had some lube in the drawer. Will reached into the drawer as instructed and pulled out the bottle. Frederick pushed Will, hinting at him to shift up a little and he followed, laying on top of him and applying some of the lube onto his hand. Their dicks rubbed together, and Frederick wrapped his hand around both of them, giving Will’s tip the special attention he had asked for and rubbing the tip with his thumb as he had done to himself earlier. 

‘It seems you’ve had a lot of practice at this,’ Will sounded almost sarcastic and his voice was not shaky at all. He moaned and gripped the bedsheets tight soon after though as Frederick picked up the pace and silenced Will by kissing him on the mouth roughly. He stuck his tongue in there aggressively before biting down on Will’s lip as he came for the second time, Will following shortly after with a strangled shout as the orgasm hit him. It felt intense and the feel of Frederick on top of him was a closeness he had craved from any human being for a long time.

He was thankful it was Frederick though, as he had actually come to like him over the last few months.

Frederick stayed on top of Will for a while, Will combing his fingers through Frederick’s now messy hair as their breathing returned to a steady rhythm. Frederick’s hand found Will’s; fingers tangled together.

Eventually Frederick gathered up enough confidence to speak. ’I’m sorry for- well, watching you.’

‘Don’t be sorry. It’s not like I never thought about you.’

‘You thought about… me?’

‘We’ll save that for next time, shall we? Anyway, look at what it lead us too.’

‘What does this all mean? What are we doing?’

‘I think we’ve both known for a while that you’re mine now, Frederick, and I don’t intend to change that.’


End file.
